This research program examines the molecular biology of normal and thalassemic globin genes, the synthesis of fetal hemoglobin in human and simian progenitor derived of erythroid colonies, the role of the red cell cytoskeleton in the pathogenesis of hemolytic anemia and the rheological results of abnormalities of ion exchange in the hemolytic anemias.